


Kiss me, quick!

by FangirlDead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case, M/M, Not really a case, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDead/pseuds/FangirlDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "Kiss me, quick!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me, quick!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and now I decided to post it. Enjoy and feel free to leave kudos and/or comments :)

Sherlock and John were undercover, waiting for their suspect to go into a direction. Hopefully forward, so it couldn't crash into them. The luck wasn't with them this time and the man made his way to them. John straightened himself, while Sherlock turned around and said:"Kiss me, quick!" John looked confused up to him and Sherlock sighed annoyed, rolling his eyes and took another step forward. They were nearly chest to chestand he dipped John's head up, with one finger, so he could crash their lips together. Sherlock heard as the man came closer to them and he began to snog John. What even the detective surprised, was that John played along with it. Perhaps he got the hint. As the man continued to walk Sherlock parted their lips and looked down at him. John's eyes searched hungrily for his before he grabbed his collar, again smashing their lips together.  
The criminal wasn't caught but neither of them did mind.


End file.
